Gus' Drug Empire
Gus' Drug Empire was an American drug cartel based in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The empire crumbled when mastermind and kingpin Gus Fring was murdered. Gus' empire controlled one of the primary transportation routes for billions of dollars worth of illegal crystal methamphetamine shipments annually in the United States. The empire was ruthless and dangerous drug trafficking organization, but remained under the radar of the DEA due to Gus' friendship with George Merkert. History ]]In 1989, Gus Fring and Max Arciniega pitched the idea of manufacturing and selling crystal methamphetamine to the Juárez Cartel. The cartel's leader Don Eladio didn't take kindly to Gus' underhanded way of arranging the meeting so he murdered Max to keep Gus under his thumb. By 2008, Gus had arranged a financial partnership with Peter Schuler and Madrigal Electromotive GmbH to finance the meth trade as well as their cover business, fast food restaurant Los Pollos Hermanos. A large superlab was constructed under a laundromat owned by Madrigal where large quantities of crystal meth -- known on the street as Blue Sky -- could be produced on a weekly basis. Gale Boetticher was hired by Gus to design and oversee the construction and Walter White and Jesse Pinkman were later brought in to run the lab. In 2009, a vengeful power play by Gus eradicated the entire Juárez Cartel and left Gus as the sole producer of meth in the American Southwest. Downfall and aftermath Gus' control over the meth distribution network did not last long as Gus was killed by Walter White. Many of his henchmen and other people involved were killed in the fallout. The cartel's absence and Gus' death left an empty market for other meth manufactures to vie for control of. Distribution After the cooks would complete a shipment of Blue Sky the product would be weighed and bagged in a closely overviewed Los Pollos Hermanos farm outside of Albuquerque. The bags would then be submerged in Los Pollos ingredient tubs and marked with ultraviolet stamps. Los Pollos trucks would then deliver the tubs to different Los Pollos restaurants around the American Southwest where the drugs would be distributed to local dealers and sold to consumers. Occasionally these trucks would be attacked by the rival Juárez Cartel so security forces were added to prevent loss. Dead drops were made as an effort to keep ties severed between members of the organization. DEA investigation The DEA's investigation of Gus' drug empire started as a witch hunt by Hank Schrader to find "Heisenberg", the man producing a high-quality blue-colored methamphetamine. When Walt began cooking for Gus, Hank's investigation led him to the apartment of Gale Boetticher which provided evidence that Los Pollos Hermanos, Gus Fring, and Madrigal Electromotive GmbH may somehow have been involved. Hank's hunt eventually led him to the Los Pollos farm and Gomez to the laundromat. Neither Hank's partner Gomez nor supervisor Merkert believed that Fring could be involved. Gus, however, was not happy with Hank's investigation so he ordered a hit on him, leading to Walter White's decision to murder Gus. After Fring's death, Hank was vindicated after the discovery of the superlab. Although Gus' drug ring was shut down, Hank and Gomez continued to tie up the loose ends and were startled when Blue Sky made its way back on to the streets. Hank was orderd to abandon the investigation when he was offered the position of his office's ASAC. Instead, Hank persued Mike Ehrmantraut and eventually caught a lucky break when they caught Dan Wachsberger, the man delivering the cash for Fring's incarcerated men's families. Before any of the ten inmates could reveal the identity of Heisenberg, they were all murdered, effectively putting a final nail in the coffin for the Fring Empire. Empire figures Management & Finance * Gus Fring, boss ** Barry Goodman, Fring's personal doctor ** Dennis Markowski, Fring's guy who runs the laundry ** Peter Schuler, Fring's contact at Madrigal Electromotive GmbH *** Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, An associate of Fring and Schuler who managed the distribution of the methylamine **** Ron Forenall, a Madrigal warehouse foreman Enforcement * Mike Ehrmantraut, Fring's second-in-command ** Victor, Fring's primary enforcer ** Tyrus Kitt, Victor's replacement *** Chris Mara, employed as Los Pollos Hermanos securitySeptember 1, 2012. DEA Evidence Board. AMC. *** Jack McGann, employed as Los Pollos Hermanos security *** Anthony Perez, employed as Los Pollos Hermanos security *** Andrew Holt, employed as Los Pollos Hermanos security *** Isaac Conley, employed as Los Pollos Hermanos security *** William Moniz, employed as Los Pollos Hermanos security *** Harris Boivin, employed as Los Pollos Hermanos security *** Raymond Martinez, employed as Los Pollos Hermanos security ** Dan Wachsberger, attorney for all of Ehrmantraut's men Distribution * Rival Dealers, Two dealers working for Fring ** Tomás Cantillo, Lookout for the dealers Manufacturing * Walter White, Fring's first primary cook ** Gale Boetticher, Walt's first assistant ** Jesse Pinkman, Walt's second assistant and later his primary cook * Duane Chow, Fring's supplier of chemicals from Golden Moth Chemical Empire's Victims *Combo (Shot by Tomas on the Rival Dealers' orders) *Leonel Salamanca (Poisoned by Mike, on Gus' orders) *Juan Bolsa and his two bodyguards (Shot by unknown assassins) *Tomás Cantillo (Shot by the Rival Dealers) *Four Cartel Assassins (Shot by Mike) *Victor (Throat is sliced open with a box-cutter by Gus) *Two Cartel Assassins (Shot by Mike to protect Gus' cargo) *Don Eladio Vuente, Lead Chemist, Miguel, Dons Pace, Cesar, Renaldo, Fortuno, Cisco, Luis, Escalara and two cartel Capos (Poisoned by Gus) *Gaff (Strangled by Mike) *Joaquin Salamanca (Shot by Jesse) *Peter Schuler (Suicide) *Duane Chow (Shot by Chris on Lydia's orders) *Chris Mara (Shot by Mike) References Category:Groups